Trust
by Lady Camille
Summary: Suara Lily.. Kali ini Snape justru merasa dirinya telah banyak berhayal sampai berdelusi. Ia bahkan tidak berani menoleh, dan semakin menundukkan kepala menekuni buku Ramuan favoritnya. WARNING INSIDE! FIC FOR SNAPE'S DAY!


**SNAPEFIC for SNAPE'S DAY!**

Prekuel dari **I Will.**

Pairing **SeverusLily.**

Rate M for **Mature Contens**.

Yup, apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari saya jika menginjak rate M? **Smuty**? **Lemon**? **Not Children Under 17**? Tentu saja saya mengeluarkan warning **NC** karena memang sedikit **grafik**.

Oke.. **Don't like, don't read**! Dan yang di bawah umur tekan tombol **BACK**!

.

-o-o0o-o-

**TRUST**

By Niero

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

-o-o0o-o-

Pertengkaran.

Dan pertengkaran lagi.

"Lils, dengarkan aku dulu," Severus Snape berjalan cepat, mengejar lawan bicaranya yang kelihatan sangat marah. Laki-laki kurus dengan rambutnya yang menjuntai sebahu ini seakan tidak mau menyerah untuk membuat sang gadis memahami jalan pikirannya, mempercayainya.

Langkah mereka sama sekarang, cepat menyeberangi halaman kastil. Tapi terlihat gadis berambut merah ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kepedulian, justru tersirat kemarahan dari sorot mata hijaunya.

"...Aku pikir kita teman," Snape melanjutkan. "Teman baik?"

Kali ini gadis bernama Lily Evans itu berhenti berjalan, memandang Snape lurus. "Memang kita teman, Sev, tapi aku tidak suka beberapa teman gaulmu. Sorry, tapi aku benci Avery dan Mulciber!" sedikit mendengus, "Mulciber! Apa yang kau lihat padanya, Sev? Dia mengerikan! Tahukah kau apa yang dia coba lakukan pada Mary Macdonald kemarin dulu?"

Lily masih terus memandang wajah pucat Snape, seakan minta pembelaan yang masuk akal dari laki-laki di depannya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa," kata Snape. "Itu hanya bercanda—"

"Itu Sihir Hitam, dan kau menganggapnya lucu—"

"Bagaimana dengan hal-hal yang dilakukan Potter dan teman-temannya?" tuntut Snape. Wajahnya memerah ketika mengatakannya, ia tidak sanggup menahan kebencian.

Terus berlanjut seperti ini, setiap pertemuan tidak pernah ada lagi canda. Bahkan untuk sekedar mendiskusikan pelajaran Ramuan yang mereka sukaipun sudah tidak sempat. Seluruh waktu bagai terhempas percuma untuk saling memaparkan keburukan para berandal Slytherin dan kelompok Marauders.

Atau saat mereka berdua sudah kembali berbaikan tanpa adu mulut, tanpa perlu membahas siapa itu Avery, Mulciber, James, ataupun Sirius yang hampir membunuhnya dengan mengumpankannya pada mulut Manusia Serigala. Selalu saja ada gangguaan dari pihak lain, entah itu James yang datang, atau Snape diminta segera ke Asrama oleh teman-temannya.

Seperti saat ini Snape berjalan di Aula Besar, sehabis OWL DADA. Senyum sedikit tersungging, Lily sudah menunggunya di bawah pohon birch sisi kastil. Dipacu langkahnya dengan tidak sabar, tapi yang didapatinya membuat langkahnya terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Bukan bertemu Lily tapi di sana justru bagai wilayah kekausaan Potter bersama pengikutnya, terlihat mereka duduk bersama dan tertawa-tawa.

"Whoa.. Whoa.. Lihat siapa yang datang?" seru Sirius lantang.

Dan Snape—bagai seekor domba kecil yang dikepung serigala lapar. Bukan hanya ejekan yang terlantun tapi fisik juga selalu diikutkan, James menaikkan Snape ke udara secara terbalik. Itu mantranya—_Levicorpus_, ia sendiri tidak pernah sadar kapan para keparat ini mencuri mantra karyanya dan justru digunakan untuk mengerjainya, seperti senjata makan tuan agaknya.

Tidak berhenti di situ saja, hanya begini tidak akan membuat James puas. Kembali ia melambaikan tongkat, memelorotkan celana Snape. Kemudian terdengar tawa bersahutan, namun cepat mereda karena ada yang mendekat. Lily datang membela Snape. Tapi Snape justru berteriak keji kepada gadis itu dengan keterhinaan dan kemarahan yang memuncak.

"—MUDBLOOD!"

Dan sejak kejadian itu, hari tidak pernah sama lagi. Tidak pernah ada pertengkaran lagi dengan Lily. Bagaimana bisa adu mulut jika melihatnya saja Lily sudah enggan.

Beberapa kali dicobanya untuk minta maaf, bahkan pernah sekali ia menginap di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Duduk memeluk lutut, tidak peduli rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Snape hanya ingin Lily tahu kalau ia benar-benar menyesal telah mengatakan kata terlarang itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri saat itu, karena James Potter benar-benar keterlaluan.

Tapi sampai sekarang maafnya tidak pernah diterima oleh Lily. Yang lebih buruk lagi, si kepala besar Potter semakin gencar mendekati gadis yang teramat dicintainya itu.

Sudah tidak tahan—tapi tetap ditahan. Dari kejauhan Snape selalu mengawasi Lily yang sedang tertawa, ia hanya bisa bersembunyi untuk bisa menikmatinya karena tawa itu tidak akan pernah lagi ditujukan untuknya. Namun, ia juga tidak pernah sadar kalau Lily tahu jika selalu diawasi.

Snape tidak tahu kalau Lily langsung kehilangan tawa saat dirinya telah berbalik pergi. Ia tidak tahu kalau gadis itu terpaku memandang punggungnya yang menjauh. Dalam khayal, Lily bahkan merasa tangannya terjulur untuk meraih Snape. Namun saat hal itu ingin dilakukan secara harfiah..

"Lily! Lily! Lihat itu.. Duyungnya melompat naik! Itu tadi beneran Duyung!" James menarik tangan Lily untuk semakin mendekat ke tepi danau. "Yah, sayang sekali. Mereka sudah berenang pergi.."

Tidak perlu menyangkal atau meladeni Potter, sebenarnya tidak ada Duyung yang melompat saat itu. Lily tahu persis James selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan kali ini caranya benar-benar bodoh, mau ada duyung darimana kalau danau saja masih membeku?

Baiklah James mungkin memang kacau, tapi ia sebenarnya pintar. Marauders itu bukan onggokan orang-orang berkepala kosong—pengecualian untuk Pettigrew, tentu saja. Dan James tahu apa yang dirasakan Lily, selalu dapat dibacanya. Hanya saja ia tidak mau menyerah. James percaya suatu saat nanti Lily pasti akan jatuh kepelukannya. Tidak peduli Lily mencintai Snape, yang ia tahu ia akan tetap mempertahankan Lily.

"Lily.."

Cukup. Sudah cukup sepertinya Lily membuat Snape sakit hati dan cemburu. Ia harus mengejarnya sekarang, atau akan semakin terlambat. Ia tidak mau melukai Snape lebih lagi. Dan hari ini memang saat yang sangat tepat untuk kembali pada orang yang sebenarnya ia cintai.

"Maaf, Potter, aku harus pergi."

Lily melangkah tergesa, meninggalkan James yang terlihat syok dengan mulut ternganga, namun dengan cepat pula Marauders mengerubungi, jadi Potter itu pasti tidak akan kesepian. Lily setengah berlari menuju menara Gryffindor, mencari Mary sebenarnya, hanya meminta untuk menemaninya ke Hogsmeade.

-

Masih Severus Snape yang biasanya, meski sering terlihat kesana-kemari ikut gerombolan Slytherin. Tapi sebenarnya ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di bawah pohon, menikmati kesendirian dengan membaca buku. Ia tidak harus menyaksikan Mulciber yang lagi-lagi dan dapat dipastikan selalu menjahili dan mengurung Lupin di lemari sapu. Lalu akan muncul Black sebagai pahlawan, ini bukan telenovela tapi lagak Black itu sudah sedemikian noraknya. Kemudian akan adu mantra yang berakhir detensi di tangan McGonagall.

Snape-pun tidak tahu, kenapa sasaran mereka selalu Lupin. Dan ia tidak tahu pula kenapa ia yang menjadi bahan balas dendam para Marauders. Setimpal memang, tapi tetap saja, ia TIDAK pernah ikut turun tangan. Kenapa Potter dan ganknya tidak memantrai Mulciber saja jika ingin balas dendam?

Oh.. Ia terlalu banyak mengeluh. Snape merapatkan syalnya, sesaat ia memandang ke lapangan di mana murid-murid kelas bawah bermain bola salju. Cuaca hari ini menyenangkan, tidak begitu dingin, dan tidak ada salju yang turun. Memutuskan untuk keluar bukan pilihan buruk, Snape sedikit bosan dengan pengapnya ruang bawah tanah.

Menghembuskan napas, Snape kembali memusatkan diri pada bacaannya. Namun mendapati keheningan, hatinya teriris lagi. Biasanya di tempat ini ia belajar bersama Lily. Seandainya waktu bisa dikembalikan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Sekarang memang tidak ada alat seperti itu, tapi siapa tahu ia nanti bisa menciptakannya. Dan Lily..

"Sev?"

Panggilan ini. Suara ini. Kali ini Snape justru merasa dirinya telah banyak berhayal sampai berdelusi. Ia bahkan tidak berani menoleh, dan semakin menundukkan kepala menekuni buku Ramuan favoritnya.

"Sev?!"

Suara naik satu oktaf, reflek mengagetkan Snape yang akhirnya menoleh juga. Demi Merlin, setelah berdelusi sekang halusinasi telah menguasai otaknya. Snape menjerit dalam hati, buku yang berada di pangkuannya sampai merosot.

"Li—Lils?"

Dan Lily tersenyum lembut, untuknya, bahkan gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas berwarna hijau dengan pita perak. Ingatkan kalau sebenarnya ia tadi tidak ketiduran dan sedang bermimpi.

"Happy Birthday,"

"Aku?" Snape masih seperti ling-lung, tangannya terjulur pelan menerima bungkusan dari Lily.

Lily tertawa, sepertinya ia memang sangat senang. Reaksi Snape selalu tidak bisa diduga. "Kau lupa tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Kau ingat ulang tahunku? Kau tidak marah padaku lagi? Lils? Kau sudah memaafkan aku?"

"Hey hey.. Satu-satu Sev, aku harus menjawab dari mana jika pertanyaanmu bertubi-tubi seperti itu?" Lily bahkan sempat berpura-pura cemberut, namun sorot matanya justru kebalikannya.

"Lils, aku minta maaf.. Sungguh aku minta maaf untuk kejadian dulu itu.. Aku menyesal.." Sev meraih tangan Lily ragu, takut kalau Lily menepisnya.

Ternyata tidak, Lily menggenggam tangan Snape dan menggangguk. "Sudah lama aku memaafkanmu, Sev. Aku minta maaf juga, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menjauhimu, tapi sedikit pelajaran untukmu sepertinya bagus juga."

"Kau sengaja?" Snape tampak gusar.

"Kau marah?" balas Lily.

"Ah?"

Sedikit gelagapan, Snape mengutuk kelancangan bibirnya barusan. Sungguh ia kelewat senang sampai bingung dan takut kesenangan ini tercabut begitu saja. Dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan Lily lagi, jangan sampai.

"Ti—tidak, Lils. Aku.." Snape menimbang untuk mengatakan atau memendam, "—Aku.. mencintaimu, Lils."

Terucap, Snape. Sudah kau ucapkan apa yang terpendam selama ini. Tinggal menunggu saja, jika ini memang penentuan. Maka terimalah apapun yang akan kau dapatkan.

"Aku tahu," ucap Lily simpul.

Snape mendongak, mengamati wajah Lily yang sedikit merona. Ia pun akhirnya berani menyapukan tangannya yang dingin ke pipi Lily, "Aku sungguh-sungguh, Lils. I love you.."

"Aku percaya, Sev. Aku percaya padamu, I love you too.."

Snape terdiam. Meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi kalau tidak bermimpi. Dan tubuh Lily yang terasa nyata di pelukannya tanpa terasa membuat bulir bening menetes di pipi Snape, ia benar-benar bahagia. Baru pertama kali ia tersenyum selebar ini. Ya, hari ini, hari ulang tahun paling indah dalam sejarah hidup Severus Snape.

Di bawah pohon yang selalu menemani berlajar, di tempat yang setia menaungi mereka. Masih sama fungsi seperti sekarang, pohon itu juga yang menjadi penghalang pandangan mata siapa saja yang ingin melihat betapa rapatnya tubuh Snape dan Lily, dan betapa dalam ciuman yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

-

"Aku lelah!" Lily menutup buku Arithmancy tingkat mahirnya dan merangkak pelan ke arah Snape, merebahkan kepala di pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Esai Ramuan sudah selesai, kan? Kembalilah ke Asramamu dan tidur, Lils. Kau perlu istirahat.." kata Snape lembut, tangannya menyisir di sepanjang rambut Lily.

Mereka sedang belajar bersama di Kamar Kebutuhan, tempat yang paling aman dan tenang. NEWT sudah di depan mata. Perpustakaan juga penuh sesak, jadi lebih baik meminjam buku dan membawanya ke tempat ini. Tentunya tidak akan ada yang memergoki mereka sedang berduaan, keamanan yang terjamin.

"Tidak mau, baru juga jam 10, Sev."

"Hmm?" melihat wajah Lily yang sangat menggemaskan Snape tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, ia menunduk meraih bibir Lily membawanya pada kecupan-kecupan lembut.

Perlahan Lily terdorong ke karpet tebal dengan sulaman keempat simbol asrama yang menutupi seluruh lantai Kamar Kebutuhan, punggung Lily tertekan lembut karena Snape tidak benar-benar menindihnya.

Tangan Snape menumpu di samping kepala Lily untuk menyangga berat badannya. Merasa ciuman terhenti, tangan Lily meraih tengkuk Snape dan membelainya pelan. Sedikit mengerang, Snape kembali melumat bibir Lily yang telah terbuka mengundang lidah Snape untuk menjelajah langsung.

Tidak ada celah, keduanya seperti enggan melepaskan bibir, terus berpagutan karena sensasi asing yang didapatkan belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Hanya dengan saling berciuman, napsu untuk mendapatkan lebih bangkit begitu saja. Bagaimanapun besarnya perasaan mereka yang saling menginginkan akhirnya menjadi penentu.

Dengan tetap membiarkan bibir tertaut, tangan Snape bergerak turun, menyusuri paha Lily lalu menarik lepas rok hitam yang terasa mengganggunya. Belum terbuka seluruhnya, ia membiarkan bagian yang sangat ingin disentuhnya itu tetap tertutup. Snape hanya menyusup melalui sisi celana dalam Lily, menggodanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil.

Erang Lily tertahan sepenuhnya, mereka masih berpagutan. Dan Snape tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengerang keras, justru lidahnya semakin dihisap lembut, selembut gerakan di bawah yang sesekali mulai menyusup ke dalam. Membuat Lily melebarkan pahanya suka rela saat merasa sentuhan itu membawanya terbang.

"Sev.."

Geliat seduktif Lily yang melengkungkan perut dan dadanya ke atas untuk merapat pada Snape, dan suaranya yang begitu menggoda akhirnya membuat jemari Snape melepas celana Lily yang sedikit basah. Debaran jantungnya semakin tidak terkendali melihat langsung milik Lily yang begitu terjaga, sesuatu yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun—ternyata sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

Mata Snape kembali difokuskan untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya yang berkeringat. Dengan penuh kendali, ia membuka kancing kemeja Lily satu persatu. Ia tidak mau kehilangan moment untuk mengukir seluruh lekuk tubuh Lily dalam otaknya, tidak akan melewatkan sedetikpun suara Lily yang eksotik saat kecupan dan hangatnya lidah membelai payudara yang sudah sedemikan mengencang. Sedikit kuluman di ujungnya dan jemari yang kembali memanja di bawah membuat Lily menjerit kecil diikuti tubuhnya yang mengejang.

Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir, membasahi dinding-dinding vagina Lily.

Merasa cukup Snape merangkak naik, membirkan Lily mengambil inisiatif membuka kancing celana panjangnya. Meloloskan seluruh pakaian yang menghalangi mereka untuk saling merasakan kehangatan. Merasakan gesekan antar kulit tubuh yang bisa menciptakan getaran tersendiri yang mengalir ke otak dan memicu rangsangan secara otomatis.

Snape beringsut, mengambil posisi di hadapan paha Lily yang sebelumnya kembali dibukanya lebar. Menyentuhkan kesejatiannya dengan milik Lily. Menggesekkannya di sepanjang labia menuju clitoris, sensasi yang lain lagi membuat keduanya tercekat, kehangatan yang lebih menjanjikan.

"Lils, boleh aku—"

Lily megangguk yakin di antara deru napasnya yang tidak beraturan, ia percaya pada Snape. Percaya kalau pemuda Slytherin itu tidak akan menyakitinya.

Sekali lagi Snape tidak mau tergesa, ia mulai mendorong masuk. Pelan, dan tetap sulit mengingat ini yang pertama bagi keduanya, hanya mengandalkan insting dan mengikuti alur yang tercipta begitu saja. Dicobanya sekali lagi, dan dengan sedikit tenaga yang ditambahkan akhirnya berhasil membuka jalan.

Merasa desakan asing hampir memasuki dirinya, Lily bangkit, sentengah duduk. Wajahnya yang sudah merona semakin memerah melihat apa yang Snape lakukan. Tapi ia tidak mau melewatkannya, ini adalah penyatuan cintanya dengan Snape. Tapi sesaat kemudian Lily mulai menggigit bibir, semakin dalam Snape masuk vaginanya terasa panas dan sedikit perih.

Menyadari ekspresi Lily, Snape mendorong Lily kembali terlentang. Ia memajukan dadanya untuk bisa menindih Lily, dan menyusupkan tangannya ke belakang. Sambil memeluk Lily erat, Snape menarik mundur miliknya untuk kemudian dihentakkan keras. Sekali gerak.

Dan cengkeraman Lily di punggungnya menguat. Snape tahu Lily kesakitan, tapi gadis itu menggigit pundaknya untuk meredam rasa ngilu. Snape mendiamkan kesejatiannya terbenam seluruhnya, membiarkan Lily membiasakan ukurannya. Ia mengecup Lily, melihat air mata masih mengalir meskipun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Li—Lils.. Lily.." Snape melenguh pelan merasakan Lily menggerakkan otot-otot vaginanya untuk meremas miliknya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Snape bergerak, berusaha konstan. Setiap dorongan dan tarikan merupakan buncah perasaannya, luapan betapa dalam ia mencintai Lily. Gumam, desah, dan rintih kecil bersahutan, semakin cepat mengikuti detak jantung dan hentakan yang Snape lakukan. Suara-suara yang terasa semakin membakar, menggiring mereka semakin menuju ke puncak.

Saling meneriakkan nama masing-masing saat Snape membenamkan kesejatian dirinya sangat dalam. Merasakan kejutan yang melayangkan jiwa, mengangkatnya naik selama sekian detik. Orgasme Lily yang membasahi miliknya, membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Menariknya mundur dan medorongnya kuat. Hanya beberapa kali Snape menyusul mencapai puncaknya. Ia tumpahkan sari dirinya dalam rahim Lily.

Lily memeluk Snape yang masih menindihnya, masih berusaha mengatur napas dan merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang begitu indah. Ia mendesah lagi saat Snape memisahkan diri.

Membaringkan diri di sisi Lily, Snape lalu menarik perempuan berambut merah itu ke pelukannya, mengecup pucuk kepala Lily berkali-kali. Seakan tidak pernah cukup puas ia melimpahakan rasa sayangnya yang begitu menggebu.

"Uh, Sev.." Lily sedikit mengeliat. Ia merasakan milik Snape menyentuh perutnya saking eratnya mereka perpelukan.

"Kau mau lagi, Lils?" Snape menggoda kekasihnya itu dengan cengiran yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"Jangan menggodaku!" sungut Lily dan berbalik memunggungi Snape, namun tetap mempertahankan tangan Snape melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku suka menggodamu," balas Snape, sedikit sifat Slytherinnya muncul.

"Se—Sev.."

Lily tercekat saat tengkuknya digarap mesra oleh Snape. Dan ia merasa permainan tidak akan berhenti. Terang saja, sekarang ia kembali terbaring dengan Snape yang sibuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi seringai Lily muncul di antara rasa nikmat dari perlakuan Snape, ia akan mengambil kendali. Menjadi sedikit agresif tidak masalah bukan?

-

Masa depan indah yang dimimpikan keduanya sepertinya tidak akan mudah tercapai. Lily yang langsung masuk Kementrian, sementara Snape tetap teguh ingin menjadi Potion Master, ingin berkelana mencari tambahan ilmu, dan menjadi penemu untuk Ramuan-Ramuan baru.

Lily mendukungnya, namun kadang menjadi kegusaran karena Snape sesekali bertemu dengan Avery dan Yaxley yang menginformasikan bahan Ramuan. Dua orang itu jelas telah bergabung menjadi pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

Bagaimanapun juga Snape merasakan kugusaran yang sama. Lily berada di departemen yang sama dengan James Potter. Mereka sering bekerja sama, bahkan kabar terakhir tergabung dalam organisasi milik Dumbledore—Orde Phoenix.

Raut wajah Snape semakin keras saat ia mendengar nama James. Seperti sekarang, entah sudah berapa kali Lily menyebutnya, sampai membuatnya salah menyimpan buku tidak pada rak yang sesaui. Benar, setibanya di Spinner's End Lily menyammbutnya, tapi sambutan itu kurang mengenakkan, bercerita tentang James Potter hanya membuat Snape mual.

"Jauhi keparat itu, Lils!"

Lily membalas kegusaran Snape, "Kau yang harusnya menjauhi gerombolan Death Eater, Sev! Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau berhubungan dengan mereka!" kata Lily, wajahnya diliputi emosi. "Kau ingin menjadi Potion Master, tapi sepertinya justru tertarik sekali menjadi pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa!"

Snape mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Karena Pangeran Kegelapan menawarkan sesautu yang aku inginkan Lils, begitu banyak fasilitas dan ia percaya padaku—pada Ramuanku."

Air mata Lily menetes, ia dilukai, ia tidak percaya Snape mengatakan itu. Snape-nya telah mengabdi pada terror terbesar dunia sihir. Dengan kasar Lily menarik lengan baju Snape bagian kiri, merobeknya. Walaupun pandangan Lily sedikit mengabur karena air mata, tapi tanda itu benar-benar ada dan hitam—tengkorak dengan ular yang membelit. Severus Snape adalah Death Eater.

Tidak dapat menyangkal lagi kalau jati dirinya telah terungkap, "Lils—baiklah, aku memang bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi perasaanku padamu tidak berubah. Kau harus percaya padaku.."

"Percaya? Percaya pada apa? Apa lagi yang harus aku percayai? Aku menyesal Sev.. Aku menyesal mencintaimu!"

Snape terperangah, ia merasakan hatinya, perasaannya tiba-tiba kosong. Ada sesautu yang ditarik keluar dengan paksa, membuatnya kesakitan karena goresan tajamnya ternyata menyayat panjang. Menumpahkan rasa nyeri dan sesak yang kemudian memenuhi rongga hatinya.

Tidak bisa mencegah dengan perkataan, alasan apapun tidak didengar oleh Lily. Bahkan sampai dikejar ke luar rumah, namun yang didapati Snape hanya angin yang berhembus lembut seperti biasa. Lily pasti telah ber_Apparate_.

"Maafkan aku, Lils.. Ini adalah jalan yang aku pilih."

Snape berbalik, berjalan ke dalam rumah. Mengganti bajunya menjadi sehitam malam, kemudian memakai jubah dan topeng seperti seharusnya seorang Death Eater. Menutup hati, menyembunyikan air mata, mengikuti ego untuk berjalan bersama Pangeran Kegelapan, melayaninya dengan Ramuan yang bisa meracuni penduduk Britania Raya untuk tunduk pada kekuasaan Lord Voldemort.

Ia biarkan hatinya membeku. Dan semakin membeku karena Lily berlari ke pelukan James. Tapi Snape tidak punya pilihan lain.

Memastikan pintu terkunci ia ber_Apparate_—menuju Riddle House.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

.

Satu lagi selesai.

Snape's Day untung saja sampai tanggal 15 Januari. Jadi masih bisa memberikan bingkisan..

Kemaren-kemaren males, tapi jika udah melewati hari H gini semangat bangkit. Demi Merlin..

Baiklah, berarti tinggal satu lagi yang harus saya selesaikan!

Ah.. adakah yang berkenan review? Tidak? Tidak masalah, sekedar mampir lalu menekan tombol back saja saya mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang membaca sampai di sini. Terlebih jika meninggalkan review.. XD


End file.
